The central dogma of molecular biology has undergone a significant revision where RNAs have emerged as important regulators of cell activity. Astonishingly, as much as 80% of human DNA is transcribed into RNA as recently reported by the Encyclopedia of DNA Elements (ENCODE) consortium. New classes of RNA are being identified including many which are non-protein coding (ncRNA). Nonetheless ncRNAs are involved in regulating cellular activity. Deciphering the structure-function relationship of these RNAs is of immediate importance as ncRNAs have now been implicated in a variety of diseases including myotonic dystrophy type 1, prostate cancer, spinal muscular atrophy, and Huntington's disease-like 2. Traditional approaches to determine high-resolution RNA 3D structures have proven to be prohibitively time consuming and expensive. Nymirum has developed an Automated RNA 3D Structure Determination System that is faster, cheaper, and more robust than current approaches. This System will be commercialized for use by the drug industry and academic researchers in their quest to understand and treat human disease.